


he's unaviodable, i'm backed against the wall

by popmart (tambsi)



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Teasing, nick trying his best to be the dom in the situation even when john is Like That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tambsi/pseuds/popmart
Summary: After shows, there were always a range of things coursing through the bodies of the boys in Duran Duran. Drugs, alcohol, adrenaline, and most certainly testosterone. Tonight was no different, and while some nights it would boil down to an all out orgy between the five of them, tonight seemed to be the night for John and Nick.
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	he's unaviodable, i'm backed against the wall

**Author's Note:**

> written for @monochromatic-romantic on tumblr, who requested a couple of prompts + JoNi. title is a restyled line from Robert Palmer’s “Simply Irresistible”. Takes place during the Rio tour. I hope you like this! :)
> 
> Prompts -> Sneaking away in a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss + a kiss so desperate that the two wind around each other, refusing to let go until they’re finished + some natural height difference sprinkled in. [John/Nick]

After shows, there were always a range of things coursing through the bodies of the boys in Duran Duran. Drugs, alcohol, adrenaline, and most certainly testosterone. Tonight was no different, and while some nights it would boil down to an all out orgy between the five of them, tonight seemed to be the night for John and Nick.

They hadn’t really been able to get off of each other _before_ the show to begin with, having gone through backstage radio interviews with Nick half-sitting in John’s lap because it was more comfortable that way. He was short and the other three were already sharing the same flattened sofa, as is. Not to mention that he could tease John in subtle ways as they were being asked the same barrage of questions.

The interviewer would ask about how writing for the next album was going, and while he and Simon would give their usual answers, Nick would slowly grind on John, just enough that no one _but_ John would tell what was happening.

John would return the favor after the interview portion of the evening by teasing him with sensual touches and sneaking a few neck kisses in until Andy finally yelled at them to ‘Get a room!’. After that, they drove each other wild by giving each other knowing looks from across the room, and John would occasionally mouth at Nick the things he wanted to do once they got a moment alone.

Nick was absolutely hot under the collar by the time they got on stage, and he was sure John was too. Right before taking the stage, he pulled John aside and dragged him down to his level, leaning to whisper hotly in the bassist’s ear “Control yourself out there.” in warning.

Of course, John barely heeded Nick’s words, but Nick didn’t really expect him to anyways, they were just words, a part of the foreplay they shared with each other.

Instead, John did what he always did best, prancing around the stage with Simon and Andy; a glorious windstorm of energy, music, and sweat. Every time the bassist got close with Simon, he’d glance in Nick’s direction with a sly smile on his face as he basically ricocheted away towards his side of the stage.

John made it tough for Nick to keep his usual calm and collected composure, but even when the taller man flaunted his sexier moves, Nick managed to not break his concentration more than he’d already done.

John certainly wasn’t going to be getting away from _him_ that night, if he had any say in the matter.

By the time the show wrapped up after what seemed like an eternity later, Nick was about ready to pounce on John like a tiger after it’s last meal. If anyone had been paying attention to the two of them once they got off stage, it would’ve surely looked like it.

John barely had time to give his bass to the tech before Nick grabbed him by the arm, nearly hanging off of it in a rarely seen desperation. “John, _with me,_ now.”

John turned to the tech and laughed, “Well, I think this is my cue for a second show.”

Of course the poor tech was left bewildered as Nick more or less pulled John away before he could even respond, the two of them vanishing into the after-show backstage craziness.

Nick drags John through the masses of backstage workers, presumably past their bandmates as well, but that doesn’t deter him in his mission. They don’t stop until Nick’s somehow found an unused dressing room and got them shut in, John quickly shoved against the door to keep it closed.

“Nigel, you are a _tease._ ” Is all Nick can breathe out before he steps up to kiss John’s lips deeply.

John leans down to make it easier for Nick, running a hand through the hair on the back of his head to keep him in place. Nick runs his hands up John’s shirt once he’s managed to free it from where it had been tucked in his pants, wanting to feel every bit of his sweaty skin and the hair on his chest.

“Fuck, Nick, keep doing that and we’ll have more than one mess to deal with before we leave.” John says, parting only briefly to catch his breath, and to admire the _want_ that’s painted on the smaller man’s face.

“You’ve already made enough of a mess of me as it is, Nigel. Now keep kissing me before I make you myself.”

John certainly can’t say no to such demands, not when Nick accentuates that with a sudden tug at his still covered but half-hard cock that nearly leaves him breathless again. They meet lips again hungrily, bodies pressing against each other and the door as hands wander to places they wouldn’t outside of the privacy of this temporary erotic oasis.

The next few minutes consists of them moaning and licking into their mouths, grinding against each other as if it was the last time either of them would. Eventually, they get so close to orgasm, get so breathless that they _have_ to separate their mouths.

“Jesus, Nick,” John whines low as they pull back, still grinding hurriedly against each other. “You’re gonna make me come in my fucking pants, fuck!”

Nick can’t help but to grin wickedly as he presses himself harder against John, grabbing at his upper hands tightly. “That’s what you get for making me come undone, love.” he says, then leaning to John’s neck, taking a bit of skin and starting to suck a hickey into it near the pulse point, just in the way he _knew_ would really make John sing, in a sense.

John certainly does, all but yowling in ecstasy as he bucks against Nick and comes, head banging back on the door as he trembles through his orgasm. Nick follows shortly after, switching from sucking on John’s neck to kissing the fresh hickey as he falls forward and clutches onto the bassist more as he comes hotly.

After that, the room drops into a near quiet, the only sounds to be heard were their erratic breathing as they leaned against each other in the darkness of the dressing room. Up until there was a knock on the door.

“While that sounded hot as all hell, I’d _really_ love to get into my dressing room to get my shit, please?” Simon’s voice sounds from the other side of the door, making the two of them well and truly jump.

 _Well, that was nice while it lasted._ John laughs and kisses Nick chastely on the lips once more before slowly moving the two of them back away from the door enough for Simon to open it, Nick feeling too exhausted in the moment to be of much help.

He felt he deserved to rest himself against the taller man until he absolutely couldn’t anymore. So he chose to cherish that moment in John’s arms, leaning deeper and sighing in satisfaction, ignoring Simon as he came in.

He’d deal with the singer’s friendly teasing once he came down off this natural high. Or maybe later, in a hotel room, with John in tow as well…The night was young, after all.

_.end_


End file.
